Inuyasha Ouran Crossover (New title coming soon)
by lionstar77
Summary: Kagome gets into Ouran and Inuyasha follows, and heat rises with Inuyasha drafted into the host club! Will Kagome survive this new school? Will Inuyasha be able to handle these swooning girls? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha POV**

"I accepted into a special school, Inuyasha!" Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Why is it special? School is school." Inuyasha answered. "Why can't you be happy for me for once?" She asked.

"Thats not how I roll, Kagome." He said. "Whats is called?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Ouran Academy." She answers. "WHAT!?" I screamed at her.

"What? Its just highschool!" She answered. "That highschool is for rich, handsome boys and girls! Especially BOYS!" He yelled in reply.

"Whats so bad about handsome boys and a host clu-" She started to say and closed her mouth. "Wait... How did you know that... And why do you care there are boys there...?" She asked him.

"I took liberty to read your files and books, now that we are traveling companions!" He said, like nothing was wrong. "WHAT!? DID YOU READ THE LITTLE BLUE ONE WITH THE LOCK?!" Kagome screamed. "Yes, calm down, crazy. I can use my claws like keys, you know." He answered. "That is my diary! Where I write about my personal life!" She yelled. "Alright, alright, I won't read it again. Well, I might not..." He trailed off.

Kagome slapped him right on the face.

"Owww... I'm getting into that school!" He said. "Why? Why do you care that there is boys there anyway!?" She asked, determined to get a good answer.

"Well..." He said. "Well what? Wait... do you not want me to get a boyfriend because YOU like ME?" She asked, with a grin. "No! Its because I don't want you leaving my time to go on a date or something!"

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh. I have a lot of time on my hands...**

**WARNING: A LOT OF POVS**

**(Sorry people! My computer crashed and it took me forever to get it working again, i've had this chapter for a while, i'll release it while I write the next)**

**Inuyasha POV**

I rummaged through her highschool files and finally figured out how she enrolled. "Yes!" I yelled, as I saw the letter in her mailbox. I opened the letter, I got in Kagome's highschool! I had it figured out,

I would say my ears were cosplay, I would join that host club there, and keep Kagome out of the host club! Genius! After I read her diary I knew I needed to step up my game to get her attention.

**The next week starting school...**

**Kagome POV**

This school is huge! It looked like a mansion to me. I stepped in the door, and two ladies greeted me, pulling me towards a room. I soon came out in a cream uniform dress and a pink bow in my shiny black hair.

**Inuyasha POV**

I walked in a door and was given a blue suit. Iwas soon changed and I was given directions to class. In the hallway I saw Kagome, man she looked cute in that dressy-thingy. She looked my way but I hid behind some passing boys. Safe for now.

**Kagome POV**

Music Room 3. Maybe this is where my band class is. I had a few hours before band, but I wanted to know where it was so I wouldn't be late. I opened the door and...

**Inuyasha POV**

I was signing an agreement paper that I wouldn't leave the host club until I graduated when Kagome stepped in. "Oh crap!" I said.

**Kagome POV**

"Inuyasha? What the (hell) are YOU here for?" I yelled.

**Narrator POV**

"Why are YOU here? I told you not to come here!" Inuyasha yelled back.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

I just started a whole new story that i'm pumped about. I go to save it. And google flips out. It took me my whole day today. And. It. Doesn't. Save.

Go die in a hole, google. Augh.

**Kagome POV**

What the heck is Inuyasha doing here? Is he an idiot? Oh, yea, he is. "What the heck are you doing here!?" I screamed at him.

"Um. Making sure. That. No demons attack you at school..." He said, wanting to inch into a corner, I bet.

"Why are you here in the host club, huh?" He asked. "I was looking for the band room!" She yelled at him.

"Oh, the band room is in Group room 2." Haruhi, said, pointing down the hall.

"Finally, someone with manners, thank you." I said, ditching Inuyasha. Screw him, I have my own life.

LATER...

**Hunny POV**

****"Tamaki, that angry girl is back." I said, eating cake. "Inuyasha, who is that, and, will you scream at everybody who comes in here?" Tamaki asked.

"No, its just her. And she is... well its hard to explain." Inuyasha said, while Haruhi stared at his ears. "That is GOOD cosplay..." She mumbled, looking

for a clip or something in his huge hair, digging to find how the ears connect to his head. Kagome stepped in, located Inuyasha, and threw the crystal

orb at his head. "If your here you might as well hold it," She said. It whacked him really hard. "If that broke I would have killed you!" He said.

"Yea, I know, it had a chance of breaking cuz' you got such a hard head!" She teased. They argued for a while, and when customers came, Mori had

to push them apart. "Your such an idiot!" She yelled at him, walking out the door. I got to keep eating cake because most of the customers were

talking about Inuyasha. He sat on a staff, balancing. I think he was meditating, but Hikarou poked him, and he went tumbling down, he waved his arms

around like a crazy dude. it was FUNNY. A little bit of cake went out of my nose. Then when Renge showed up everything went downhill.

She was all like, "Why didn't you tell me there was a new host! I'm your manager for god sake! Why didn't you tell me he was so adorable?!"

Or, something, like that.


End file.
